


dream eater

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e21 I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Bonnie's dream goes a little differently.





	dream eater

**Author's Note:**

> fic 700, woohoo! i've been wanting to write this ship for years, so they'll probably be getting a few more react ficlets ^.^  
> come say hi on [dw](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> alt title: if this is what you want (take it from my bones) - ry x's love like this

“I think I might’ve sleep-siphoned you,” Kai says. 

He’s talking more, but Bonnie doesn’t hear it over the blood pounding in her ears. “Motus!” she screams, willing him to fly across the room. 

Nothing happens again, dread bubbling in her stomach. Kai is loose in the real world, and she doesn’t have her magic. 

Her hand is still extended out, as she keeps calling for magic that isn’t there. Kai takes her hand, shivers running up her arm like tiny knives, pulling her closer. 

“I really do love your palms.”

“Give me my magic back.” 

Kai laughs, breath fanning over her cheek. “Why would I do that Bonster? You’re the only one that could stop me.”

Her other hand lands on his chest, and she definitely didn’t give it permission to do that, sliding up his jacket. “You want me with you. To fight you, to fuck you, it doesn’t matter- does it?” 

He sucks in a breath, eyes wild, and Bonnie’s mind is dizzy with possibilities. It’s a different type of power than she’s used to, intoxicating the way Kai is still beneath her hand. Elena and Caroline must be beyond familiar with the feeling she thinks with dry amusement, they’ll have to compare notes one day. 

“I’m not giving your magic back,” he says, and it sounds too young. Like Kai has been in a prison world for decades, might be a- it doesn’t matter. “Not until after tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” 

Kai’s eyebrows pop incredulously, and Bonnie’s feeling that way herself. She should be hitting him and screaming, doing _something_ to get her magic back faster. (A deep corner of her mind whispers she is, and the whole world’s insensible.) 

Instead her hand climbs higher, cupping his face. And fuck his face, Bonnie thinks viciously, sociopathic murderers aren’t allowed to look like this. Her teeth act on impulse, biting his lower lip. She could rip it away, make the whole world see how his jaws gnash behind that pretty smile. 

“Fuck,” he groans, his hands moving to her neck, and he turns his head sideways, tongue pressing past her lips and just like that they’re making out. It’s more teeth than tongue, blood slipping into her mouth, and it should be repulsive- it shouldn’t feel like possession. 

Madness. This is all madness. Her mind is racing in a million different directions: she shouldn’t be doing this, that it feels so very good, that it doesn’t matter, nothing does, that she’s allowed to take what she wants too. 

A flick of the wrist, and it must be Kai’s because she’s feeling a hundred percent human right now, like she did in the prison world like- and their clothes are gone. Chills echo around, and she leans into him. Kai is completely still, so delectably vulnerable. 

(Magic, her mind whispers, but she hasn’t been listening to her mind at all tonight.) 

Her hand reaches down to stroke his cock, a laugh tempting her lips. Would the sound destroy him, would it- 

Kai gasps, face falling into her neck, moist breath tingling. 

“Will you make it to a bed?” she teases instead, squeezing her fingers. 

“As you wish,” he says and they pop into her bedroom. 

The different magic is inexplicable, but her voice cares more about the reference. “You wanted to be a pirate as a kid, didn’t you?” 

Kai kisses down her sternum, wet sucks that’ll leave marks, grinning up at her, “What can I say? Plundering spoke to me.” 

“That’s-” Bonnie starts, the rest of her words caught up in a moan. Kai’s fingers and mouth are exploring every inch of her, desire blurring everything together. There’s only heat and pressure and Kai, pleasure building until it explodes.

Clarity returns suddenly, a smug and dressed Kai Parker looming over her sated body. His fingertips skim over her breast, and she hates that she curls up into his touch. 

“Good to know what you’ll do to keep me from your friends Bon,” Kai says with a grin. “Can’t wait for you to find me out there.” 

Bonnie growls, launches a fist at him and wakes up. She immediately tries to do a spell, a small flame flickering over her fingertips. Her magic is weaker, not fully depleted like before and she tries not to think of why. 

Her cheeks burn, and she pushes the thoughts away harder. So what if Kai knows she could get off to him, that was in a fantasy _not_ the real world. And it was a dream he probably planted in her head in the first place. Which really, it’s better than her subconscious thinking she’d be into that. 

(The tremble in her fingers is because her magic is low. Not because any part of her wants to see Kai fucking Parker in the flesh.)


End file.
